Quintessence
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: The birth of Quintessa,The Origin of the Quintessons,and the mystery of what happened to Quintus Prime. This story is a combination of the live action,Prime,and G1 continuity
1. Chapter 1:birth of Quintessa

Deep in space

A spaceship crused through the cosmos carrying a pilot that hailed from a mechanical planet called Cybertron. The pilot's name is Quintis Prime he was part a group called the 13,but they had a falling out after defeating a entity called Unicron.

Quintis left cybertron to seed new life with an artifact called the Emberstone,it can accelerate biological process in base elements it is akin to the entity know to him as Primus's own spark it was a small silver baseball sized sphere with green cybertronian markings on it. Quintis hovered in the ships built in lab wondering.

The ship itself was all that big just big enough to fit a crew of 3 to 4 people,Quintis sighed he was thinking about cybertron and his brothers although he was mostly thinking about Solus Prime she was his sister...and his friend,until she was killed by Megatronus Prime. Quintis shook his head at the thought he could not keep torturing himself with the past he must focus on the future...so Quintis came up with a way he could take his mind off Solus...he was going to create something.

After many many hours of planning Quintis decided to create a personal lab assistant one who would help him in his

Mission to create new species that will one day be allies to cybertron. So he gathered all the supplies that he needed and got to work.

In order to do this the way he wants it,he decided to use the same very nameless metal that makes up what he and the other prime are that he had in storage and with the power of the Emberstone he blasted the metal with mysterious green energy and the metal started to form. Then Quintis stopped the Emberstone and he gazed at the being before him the being was femine and had a humanoid face and torso with 2 arms and was silverish in color and had tentacles for legs just like Quintis and hovered just like him as well.

Quintis floated towards the being "extraordinary."he said as took her hand into one of his "I shall call you...Quintessa." Quintessa opened her eyes which glowed blue and with life she looked around the ship in confusion and at Quintis who gently calmed her so she wouldn't hurt him or herself "easy my dear,my name Quntis Prime your creator,you are Quintessa."Quintis said in a soothing voice.

Quintessa looked at Quintis then towards a window and floated towards it and looked out the window staring into the stary void of space she caressed the glass and continued staring mesmerized by the view "it is...beautiful."Quintessa said in a daydreaming tone Quintis floated towards her "yes..yes it is,this is the universe it is very large and teaming with life."

Quintessa looked at Quintis Prime in confusion "Life?,what is life?" Quintis looked at Quintessa "Life my dear,is the existence of every individual being,life is precious in all of its forms,life...is to be preserved and be allowed to grow and flourish."

Quintessa was still confused about everything being only born a few seconds ago she was about to go somewhere else until something caught her eye..the Emberstone. She gazed at the object and Quintis brought it up closer to her "this is the Emberstone Quintessa,it allows me to seed new life into the universe,that is how i made you."Quintis Prime explained Quintessa touched then caressed the object with her thumb then Quintis let go of the Emberstone allowing Quintessa to hold it fully she chuckled softly as a smile formed on her face as did Quintis Prime.

Then Quintessa looked at Quintis "may i try to create new life?"she asked she was interested on how new life could be created with the Emberstone,and she wanted to try for herself. Quintis Prime chuckled "in due time Quintessa,but first you have much to learn..i would be willing to teach you everthing you need to know...if you'll let me."then he extended his hand to her Quintessa looked at Quintis then at the Emberstone despite wanting to create life of her own she didn't know how it worked or how anything work so she accepted his offer and placed her hand in his.


	2. Chapter 2:far from ready

It has been a full year Quintis Prime has told Quintessa everything:where he came from about Unicron,the 13 Primes and himself. She also uncovered hidden secrets about herself aswell:she has Electrokinesis and Telekinesis but she also shown to take interest in the art of "Magic" although it was just simply advance Technology but to lesser beings it can come out as magic.

Quintessa was in the laboratory gazing at the Emberstone as it sat in it's container her eyes never left the container not even to look at a shooting star that passed by. Quintessa caressed the container tenderly like it was a precious possession that she loved very much,just then the door slid open and Quintis Prime floated in and saw Quintessa who stared at him.

"Quintessa.." Quintis began but Quintessa interrupted him "Quintis i am ready." Quintis Prime shook his head "No you are not,you still have much to learn." Quintessa frowned "learn what?!,you already taught me everything you know and more,I have mastered my powers and abilities i have...i have learned everything i needed to know Quintis..i am ready."

"You are far from ready Quintessa,you have yet to learn the Inner workings of the Emberstone,it is much like Primus's own spark it takes time to master."

"Then teach me now!"Quintessa shouted Quintis closed his eyes then sighed "I'm sorry...you aren't ready." Quintessa just stood there left eye twiching then with a roar of rage she blasted a hole through Quintis Prime as he went flying into the wall dead.

Quintessa shook her head as she looked at Quintis who was still alive and well as he placed a hand on her shoulder "be patient Quintessa,you're almost there just be patient." Quintessa quickly forgot about the disturbingly violent thought she had and responded "of course Quintis...sorry." Quintis chuckled "come along i found this i intriguing Starsystem." Quintis left the room Quintessa gazed at the container and frowned then sighed took a deep breath them flew out of the room with the door closing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3:birth of the Quintessons

Quintessa just hovered in silence as Quintus Prime studied a small glowing Rock he found on some asteroid that passed by. Quintessa crossed her arms watching the prime work his multiple arm pressed buttons that did many things,her eyes burning with anger but her face didn't show it.

Quintus prime sighed and pushed the Rock aside and placed his hands on the table looking at it "Quintessa...you haven't said a word in awhile if you're angry with me I'm truly sorry i upset you." Quintessa glared at him "If you're truly sorry let me birth new life into the universe."

Quintus shut his eyes making Quintessa angrier "A full year...a full year you have trained me,telling me about Primus and unicron and the 13,my powers what I'm capable of...i understand all that now next lesson!" Quintessa grabbed the Emberstone and held it in Quintus's face "I wanna learn this Quintus...please." Quintessa's angry tone turned into begging. Quintus let out a long sigh she's never gonna give up plus Quintus knows the power she has if she wanted to she could've attacked him and forced him teach her but thankfully she didn't.

"Alright Quintessa,but first we need to find a suitable planet to practice on." Quintus said. They traveled the stars searching for the right planet until Quintessa spotted one "There!" They landed on a strange mechanical planet it didn't have a sun. Quintessa floated out and smiled "yes..perfect i shall call this planet Quintessa." Quintus looked at Quintessa confused "you're gonna name it after yourself...ok?" Quintessa rolled her eyes then looked at the landscape and smiled "just gorgeous." Quintus handed the Emberstone to Quintessa "Ok Quintessa just aim it at the ground and woah!"Quintus jumped back as the Emberstone shifted and a massive wave of energy shot out knocking Quintessa back the wave struck the ground and traveled forward and disappeared after one mile. "Quintessa floated back to the spot and waited for a minute silence filled the air making Quintus a little nervous then his eyes widened as metal started to shift and form multiple beings,they were egg shaped,appeared to have tendrils,some of them had 5 faces others 2 some just had one or long head with a monstrous face,and beams of energy shot from the bottom of them.

There were hundreds of them "Greetings my children,I am Quintessa your creator this is Quintus Prime your creator as well and you are Quintessons."Quintessa said in a motherly voice as she introduced herself the Quintessons muttered amungs themselves,Quintus hovered next to Quintessa "Excellent Quintessa you created a new species,now all that's left to do now is let them grow and thrive on their own." Then he placed a hand on the Emberstone and gently tried to take it from her but Quintessa wouldn't let it go "Uh Quintessa you can let go now."he said nicely and tried pulled a little more firmly Quintus started to frown as he looked at Quintessa "Quintessa.." Quintessa looked at him Quintus could see something in her eyes a hunger "More."she said Quintus raised an eyebrow "Huh?" "More,i want to seed more planets with life,more of my children."Quintessa said calmly but this was freaking Quintus out "You will just not immediately,Quintessa let go of the Emberstone!" Quintus pulled harder but Quintessa wouldn't release it "IT'S MINE!"Quintessa roared scaring Quintus prime as he look at the rage expression on her face he's never seen her like this before it was haunting Quintus grabbed the Emberstone with all his arms and swung Quintessa hard "I said LET GO!" Quintessa flew into a metal formation and slammed into it with a loud crash and she looked at Quintus with surprise in her eyes Quintus looked at Quintessa with worry as he clutched the Emberstone tightly "I...I'm sorry,this was a mistake."Quintus floated into the ship as the Quintessons surrounded Quintessa who had an angry look on her face.

"It's mine."


	4. Decend in to madness

Quintessa was sitting next to a metal rock formation with an angry scowl on her face. "How dare he,it's not fair...it's not fair...i want more children...more!,it's mine..mine..mine."she mumbled in anger.

Unknown to her 6 Quintessons were watching her "She's talking to herself."one of them said "should we do something?"another said they all looked at eachother then at Quintessa "I'm more intrested in that orb that the other one has,what was it...the Emberstone."another spoke.

One Quintesson face chanced to a different face the face of wisdom "Yes..the orb that gave us life." "If it created us it can create more of our kind across the universe."another said "we need to get it from him...and i know just how..".

Quintessa continued pouting until the 6 Quintessons approached her "Oh great Quintessa our goddess,we have come to you in great concern."the leader said. Quintessa looked at them then spoke in a questioning yet with a hint of happiness "Did..you just call me your Goddess?" The leader spoke again "we saw your battle with Quintus and we came to your aid." But Quintessa interrupted him "Yes yes thank you,now back to the other topic,you called me your goddess...i like it...it fits me perfectly."Quintessa let out a chuckle which sounded deranged then she turned her back to the Quintessons.

"Quintessa the Goddess that's a gorgeous sound."she giggled the Quintessons looked at one another "uh Quintessa?"one called Quintessa looked back with a friendly expression "not now child your Goddess is having a moment."

The Quintesson switch to the face of rage "Child?!"he exclaimed Quintessa started to pace back and forth ignoring the angry Quintesson "Yesss the title Goddess is a fitting name but one race calling me that isn't enough the entire universe will do just fine,but i need the Emberstone." Then the leader hovered forward "i have a plan."

Quintus just hovered glaring at the Emberstone and closed his eyes and sighed then Quintessa came in a frantic state "Quintus help one of the Quintessons collapsed and isn't responding!" Quintus dashed outside to see a Quintesson on the ground "What hap ARGHHH!"Quintus cried out as he was blasted in the back and sent flying by Quintessa. He landed on the ground he looked at Quintessa who has a sinister smile on her face "Quintessa..what are you doing?!" He asked "Acending to godhood."Quintessa responded and she blasted him again with electricity "ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"Quintus screamed in agony as Quintessa giggled.

"Now."she commanded then a 2 faced Quintesson holding a metal rod hit Quintus in the head hard knocking him out as he collapsed Quintessa cackled maniacally "Yes yes the Emberstone is all mine again!" Then out of nowhere 2 Quintessons restrained Quintessa's arms "What..unhand me right now..what is the meaning of this?!"Quintessa exclaimed in anger.

"The leader stepped forward with the Emberstone in hand "what this is Quintessa...is a revolt...we will be the gods now,the universe will be home to many Quintessons scattered throughout the cosmos,we will go from planet to planet seeding it with Quintessons and if the planet is already inhabited by species...we will exterminate them and tear down all that was built and rebuild it from the ground up and the best part you or Quintus won't be alive to see it...kill her." He ordered Quintessons began to approach her Quintessa growled and smashed the Quintessons who were holding her heads together causing them to let go and fall to he ground and she clapped her hands and released a wave of energy knocking back all the Quintessons and with a wave of her hand the Emberstone flew into her hand she looked at the Quintessons in fury "How dare you?!,i created you and..you do THIS?!"she roared she levatated Quintus up and looked at the Quintessons who were getting up one final time "Ugh."she huffed and flew into the Ship closing the door behind her.

She put Quintus into a cryo stasis field that will keep him unconscious for an extended period of time Quintessa got into the pilot chair and started the ship and flew off at an astonishing speed the Quintesson leader switched to the Face of rage and growled.


	5. Masterplan

Quintus prime groggly opened his eyes and Quintessa's face slowly came into focus she had a sinister smile on her face . "hi."she greeted in a childlike voice Quintus tried to move his arms but couldn't he looked to see them chained to a wall "huh wha...Quintessa what is the meaning of this?!"Quintus exclaimed in Anger. "Oh nothing just a little rebellion."Quintessa responded Quintus was confused "Huh?!" "since you wouldn't let me create more life willingly i had to take it by extreme force."Quintessa frowned Quintus groaned in pain as his body still hurt "where am i?" "Not on Quintessa to make that clear,The Quintessons attacked me and tried to get the Emberstone for themselves but i set them straight and fled i put you on cryostasis while i find another planet eventually i found the perfect world I called it Quetzal."Quintessa said with excitement in her voice then she motioned towards a window Quintus looked and saw a massive grey planet orbiting a sun.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"Quintessa asked mesmerize Quintus couldn't answer because of pain Quintessa looked back at Quintus prime "But to really answer your Question you're in a prison built to hold only you,on Quetzal's moon." Quintus groaned "Who built this place?" Quintessa smiled "The Quintillions did well a small hand full any way." Quintus looked at Quintessa "Another one of your Children?"

Quintessa giggled "Yes,they are quite Astonishing,They built their cities in under a month and this prison in under a day the best part they didn't ask questions!"

Quintus prime shook his head "Quintessa please this has gone too far release me and give me the Emberstone." Quintessa frowned again "No Quintus,it belongs to me now." Quintus struggled to get out but was no use.

"You know Quintus before The Quintessons Attacked me they called me Goddess...that was breathtaking to hear but that had me thinking i can't have one species call me that i want the entire universe to call me Goddess,so that's where the Quintillions come in They are one giant millitary force their weapons are unparalleled they can wipe a planet clean only for me to it rebuild the race from scratch they will worship me and only me."Quintessa raised her hands to the air

Quintus was absolutely appalled by Quintessa plan he started regretting allowing her to create life "Quintessa you can't kill an entire race then build it again in your image that's not what i would do,i find barren worlds and populate there not vacant planets it's against everything i stand for!"Quintus exclaimed.

Quintessa placed a hand on her hips "Don't worry I'll do barren worlds too..It's just the populated worlds i need to take care of." Quintus prime shook his head "No Quintessa you can't do this i won't let you do this!" Quintessa got close to him "Watch me." And she turned around and floated away "No!" Quintus shouted and he summoned all his strength and he broke the chains and charged at Quintessa who looked back in surprise but before Quintus could do anything he was shot with electricity he groaned and fell to the ground electricity still surging.

Suddenly 5 identical 7 foot tall robots Walked in carrying rifles( **they look like the faceless mercenaries lockdown has at his command or shadow raiders)** one of them approached Quintessa in concern Quintessa had a hand to her chest but cleared her throat and regained her composure. Quintessa floated beside of the robots "Quintus...meet my true Children the Quintuplets,while the Universe will address me as goddess.."

Quintessa placed her hand on the shoulder of the one in front which Quintus assumed was the leader "They are to address me as Mother,introduce yourselves my dears." Quintessa said backing away with a smile on her face the leader squated down to Quintus "How you doing chief,name's Zeolite I'm eldest of the group." Zeolite got up and Kicked Quintus in the face then 2 of the quintuplets grabbed each arm and Zeolite cracked his knuckles Quintus noticed that each of the quintuplets had different color lights on their screen one had green another blue and another orange.

Zeolite punched Quintus across the face then stepped aside then one that had violet lights uppercuted him and one with blue lights kicked him and the others let him go and he collapsed the 5 brothers chuckled evily and Quintessa approached Quintus "Sweet dreams." Then she lefted and the 4 left with her and one of the quintuplets pressed a button and the cell door slammed shut Quintus groaned as he crawled to the corner and leaned against it "Oh primus what have i done?"


	6. Family

Quintessa was leaving the prison on the far side of the moon along with the Quintuplets who looked over her in concern to see if she's injured this reminded Quintessa that the Quintuplets cared deeply for her and that warmed her heart "I'm fine my dears..just startled."Quintessa said putting them at ease Quintessa floated to look at Quetzal and smiled "So majestic." The Quintuplets looked at the planet too Quintessa put her hands behind her back and smiled then she turned back to her children still smiling "I'm proud of what i created and the things i plan to do...I'm proud of that too." Quintessa floated in front of the Quintuplets "And most of all I'm proud of you my Quintuplets,Did i ever tell you why i created you?" Quintessa asked the brothers shook their heads no Quintessa gently rubbed held her hands together "In the early days of my youth me and Quintus prime visited a populated planet to rest,the locals were kind enough to give us food and hospitality but the one thing that caught my attention more than the scenery was the many Families i saw,Mothers Daughters Sons Fathers all of them i asked Quintus what is family he said"Family is a beautiful concept families are a group of people who love each other very much and spend time together"i asked him can i have a family one day he said"of course you can Quintessa."

Quintessa felt a liquid run down her cheek Quintus told her it was called tears every species in the galaxy can shed tears. She looked at the Quintuplets and wiped the tears away "i originally planned to give birth to you after my take over...but..i..i couldn't wait,i am deeply sorry you had to see your mother like this all Bloodthirsty and hungry, but i promise when the task is all said and done you'll see a new side of me,one that isn't scary or violent...but more calm and loving." Quintessa kissed each of the quintuplets on their heads "I know i never said this to you before because of current matters but..I lo.." Quintessa was interupted by a male voice "Quintessa the troops are ready." "Ugh..uh..I'll be right there." Quintessa rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb showing how annoyed she is Zeolite held her hands "It's alright mother we are here for you." The rest of the quintuplets knodded their heads Quintessa smiled then got to her usual serious self "Come it's time to greet the troops."


	7. Divide and conquer

Quetzal is a giant planet composed of metal like Cybertron except it has actual water instead of energon. It's in inhabitants are a race of 7 foot tall robotic humanoids called The Quintillions(They look like Exos from Destiny)created by Quintessa to be a giant military force and extinction bringers they are forces to be reckoned with they are quick builders they built their cities im little time.

They aren't the monotone typical robots Quintessa expected exactly they think on their own and have personalities some of them tend to have...smartmouths and crack jokes sometimes,they are named after colors or minerals or they can have human names but that's rare.

All of them bothe male and female stood in rows in front of a castle like building with a large balcony overlooking them all. On it stood a Male Quintillion with blue coloring named Cobalt,Cobalt is a major Suck up to Quintessa which he is often mocked for. "This guy."a male voice whisperd the male was named Crimson due to his coloring and he was standing in the very first row with his 3 closest friends Dawn,Quentin and Hayden. Dawn was an older sister to crimson keeping him out of trouble,Quentin and Hayden were brothers and always has each others back.

"Your attention and eyes on our glorious Goddess Quintessa!"Cobalt announced Crimson Coughed "Kissass." Dawn hit him in the since "Shut up!"she hissed Quintessa came into view with a smile on her face staring at the large army before her. "My children...today you fight for the Protection of Quetzal,for many planets have declared war on us...how foolish for they don't know of the Strength we possess of the power we possess and.." She was interrupted by Quentin "Uh excuse me..uh..why exactly are planets declaring war on us..have they heard of us?" Quintessa placed her hands on the railing "what is your name child?" Quentin gulped as Quintessa waited for an answer "Q..Quentin."He said Quintess tapped her fingers on the railing keeping her eyes on Quentin "They have heard of what we have Quentin and that's the Emberstone they what to abuse it's life giving powers we can't let them any of them understand?" Quentin nodded Quintessa smiled "Excellent,now off you go." And she went back to her castle.

The Quintillions boarded many massive ships How they are going to attack is that each ship is going to attack a planet assigned to them a Divide and conquer tactic. The Quintuplets went with them Quintessa wanted them out of the house Zeolite sat across from Quentin who was clutching his rifle "What's the matter Quentin,Getting cold feet?"Zeolite asked tauntingly Quentin stammered "I..i.i don't know I'm a little nervous." "It's easy just point and pull the trigger."Zeolite said and he chuckled.

The ships launched into outer space heading for their targets at lightspeed. In a very short time span they the ship Quentin was on arrived on a planet that was lush and jungle they exited the ship and cocked their guns "Alright everyone stay together."Zeolite said and they slowly moved through the jungle. Quentin eyes darted left and right looking at trees and more trees after about an hour of walking they came to a large river Zeolite made a hand motion signalling them to stop as he looked at the river it was moving down and had to be 7 feet across. Then he heard a bushes russling every aimed their guns at the bush and waited untilna small creature came out everyone lowered their guns and some people chuckled then it all stopped when a spear flew out from a bush across the river and struck a soldier in the leg as he fell to the ground screaming everyone looked to see large reptillian humanoid creatures resembling veloiraptors with bows and arrows and tribal tattoos come out of the bushes.

"What are those?!"Crimson asked aiming his gun the reptiles The leader pointed his sword at the group and spoke in a unknown language "What?"Dawn asked "Who care take them!"Zeolite said and he fired his gun killing the leader and making the others retreat. Zeolite ran forward with the others in tow they came to a large field only to find a army of 70 with Catapults and many other weapons "you are vastly outnumbered invaders!"one of them shouted Zeolite chuckled "Are we?" Then with the blink of an eye a jet flew over head and carpet bombed the reptillians Zeolite cackled maniacally as he and the other charged in to the villiage gunning down anyone.

Quentin was running through the village he didn't kill anybody because for some reason not known to him he didn't feel right he kicked open a door and a family of four cowarded in a corner "Please why are you doing this?"the little girl whimpered as her mother held her close Quentin just stared at them with his gun pointed at them "You..you threatened us first."Quentin said the male shook his head "No we..we don't even know who you are!" Quentin raised and eyebrow "What?" Then Hayden ran over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder Quentin looked over his shoulder and his finger slipped causing the gun to fire killing the family Quentin looked on in horror at what he done "No."he whispered Hayden looked shocked but grabbed his brother's arm "come on!" And they ran away.

The Quintuplets were cornered by 20 reptillians and they were out of ammo "Quintuplets combine into Quirinus!" The Quintuplets fused together to Form a 12 foot tall slim one eyed robot with an arm cannon and blade it roared and aimed his arm cannon and blasted the group away Quirinus started blasted everything kill all of the reptillians and laying waste to the village Quirinus unfused into the Quintuplets "Alright everyone threat neutralized, on to the next!"Zeolite shouted Quentin was still stunned at what he did as dawn and crimson ran to him "What's wrong?"dawn asked "They don't even know who we are."Quentin mumbled dawn rubbed his back tenderly and led him to the ship.

The Quintillions managed to eliminate 100 Species in just 2 days some of them didn't have weapons to defend themselves Quentin was taking note of this little fact.

 **Meanwhile**

Quintessa was in Quintus prime's cell showing him the footage of the massacres "No."he said in horror "Oh yes Quintus,And soon the next stage begins."Quintessa said with a sinister smile "I know there's still good in you Quintessa,You can stop this right now."Quintus said Quintessa chuckled "why would i stop I've came to far to stop now Quintus." "Please Quintessa."Quintus begged Quintessa looked to the screen and saw the Quintuplets combine into Quirinus and dispatched Wasp like creatures.

"Their combined form is called Quirinus isn't it gorgeous?"Quintessa asked ignoring Quintus who hung his head in despair.


	8. Killed innocents

Quentin was haunted by the images of the innocent people that he killed he asked some of the solders who attacked other planets if the species had weapons they responded no which unnerved him further. He sat on a bench overlooking a river only to have Hayden and Dawn sit next to him.

"Quentin we are worried about you you a haven't spoken in a while."Dawn said Quentin didn't answer he just said "I need to speak to Quintessa."Quentin said as he got up and walked away crimson watched him leave "nice knowing him."

 **Quintessa's castle**

Quentin was able to enter the castle and navagate through the large building he stopped to a large door which he knew was Quintessa's bedroom he took a huge breath reached for the door but hesitated but he mustered up what little strength he had and opened the door only to find the room empty. The room was extremely large fitted with a bed with curtens,"Uh Quintessa?"Quentin called looking around "I'm over here."Quintessa spoke Quentin turned his head over to the sound to see Quintessa in a gigantic metallic hot tub which was only 10 feet long and the water went up to her neck.

"Is this a bad time?"Quentin asked "Quintessa shook her head "Not at all my dear,what do you need?"she asked in a soothing tone "It's about the threating planets we took out,Uh...most of them didn't have weapons to pose a threat and pretty much all of them didn't know who we are...Quintessa i think we killed innocents."Quentin said with regret Quintessa stared at Quentin for a moment before walking through the water towards the steps Quentin looked away quickly as he heard the water sloshing and Quintessa's foot steps reach the top steps and heard them Decending from the other steps Quentin heard energy surging.

Quentin was confused of the footsteps he heard as he doesn't recall Quintessa having feet. "You can look now."Quintessa sat Quentin turned around and saw Quintessa in her normal attire.

"They would've found allies with weapons to fight with them,we just prevented that and the fact that they said that they didn't know us they are lying to make you doubt yourself and it seems like it's working."Quintessa said Quentin pulled on his clothes "I'm..not really doubting myself or you I'm just..."Quentin struggled to find the right word "Worried?"Quintessa asked "Yeah worried."

Quintessa was about to speak until one of her sons came in and whispered in her ear "You know who wants to speak with you...alone." Quintessa frowned and looked at Quentin "I'm sorry i have to go,you know the way out."Quintessa said as she exited the room. Quentin soon exited the castle himself and saw a spaceship launch into outerspace Quentin raised an eyebrow he always wondered where did she always go.

 **Later**

Quentin was watching others practice shooting when crimson and Hayden came up to him "hey you're still alive!" Quentin didn't say anything and crimson groaned "still thinking about those people was wasted?" Quentin shook his head "No..it's about Quintessa she left the planet again,where does she go when she does that?" Crimson shrugged "probably to that prison she asked us to build on the moon."Said a voice Quentin looked to see a group of male Quintillions standing behind him "Yeah she had us build it for her."he said Quentin looked at Hayden and crimson then back at the group "Did she tell you why?"Quentin asked the male next to him scoffed "Pfff no and we didn't ask who are we to question her?!" Hayden raised an eyebrow "So you built her a Prison without knowing who it's for?" The men nodded. Crimson looked at The brothers then Quentin spoke "We have to go to that prison." Hayden and Crimson looked at him funny "We who?"crimson asked "Us,we sneak a ship and."

He was interrupted by Hayden "No no no no no,we are not gonna sneak in anywhere this is Quintessa whatever she has it's her reason and if she wants to keep it to herself let her end of story." Hayden said as he left Quentin looked at crimson who shook his head and left.

Quentin frowned as they left but he wasn't gonna quit.


	9. Chapter 9 found out

It was midnight and everyone was sleeping almost everyone Quentin was sneaking around like a ninja trying not to be seen. Quentin went to the hanger where they keep the ships and spotted the one he wanted a sleek black ship called the Silent Dart it was super quiet even when launching which is exactly what Quentin needs.

Quentin entered the ship and activated and it flew from the hanger at astonishing speed and the best part no one noticed it leaving.

 **The moon**

The ship landed on the moon and exited it Quentin looked around in awe as he never been on the moon before but now wasn't the time for started walking for what seemed like for hours until he came apon the prison Quentin gazed at it "This is the prison."Quentin said to himself and he approached it and the door slid open which took him by surprise he slowly entered the building watching corners until he saw Quintus's cell Quintus looked up at Quentin "Who are you?"Quentin asked approaching the cell "I am Quintus Prime,Quintessa's creator."Quintus said Quentin was absolutely shocked giving Quintessa never mentioned Quintus to them.

"Quintessa never said she had a creater."Quentin said "There's alot of things she never told you."Quintus said with distain Quentin was curious "Like what?"

"Like her true plans:i believe she told you the universe is after the Emberstone right,Wrong she's just using you all as an extermination crew to wipe all planets clean so she can rebuild them from the ground up in her image where she can be a goddess to all species."Quintus explained.

Quentin knew something was up he couldn't prove it before now he can but wondered something "can't you stop her after all you created her?" Quintus hovered up "not alone i need your help and the entire planet's help." Quentin hung his head "They won't rebel against her they are loyal to her..somewhat." "Not unless they know her true colors,go expose her for the demon she is and turn the whole planet against her."

Quentin ran out of the prison and back to the ship and flew back to the planet.

When Quentin landed it was morning so he walked out casually then ran off Until he was out of sight. Now he had to come up with a plan on how to turn the whole planet against Quintessa,All he has now is Quintus Prime and evidence he can't exactly use no one would believe him even if he did Quintessa would deny it and he would be in trouble he needs an something solid something she can't deny.

Just then Zeolite came up to him "Quentin Quintessa wants to speak with you in private." Quentin said in his mind "perfect."

 **Quintessa's castle**

Quentin sat in across from Quintessa on to seats Quentin just acted natural while Quintessa had a ferm expression on her face then she spoke "What did he tell you?" Quentin looked at her questionly "Who?" Quintessa frowned "you know who I'm talking about,Quintus Prime."Quentin raised an eyebrow "Eh who's Quintus Prime?" Quintessa's left eye twitched this was getting on her nerves so she held up a tablet like device and showed him a picture of him talking to Quintus Prime "I hid a camera in that place which alerts me if he tried to escape." Quentin sighed the jig is up "He told me everything even you're plan,Using us to fuel your god complex thats low."Quentin said with a hint of disgust Quintessa giggled "It's not a god complex I'm just making the species better than they were except in my view." Quentin shook his head "The world will know what you're doing and that you lied and youre using us."

Quintessa cackled then stopped and frowned at Quentin as hovered in the air "Who would believe you you're just one Quintillion,now you listen to me you useless waste of space i created you you're my tool to be used as i see fit as with the rest of this pathetic planet,i could crush you any time i want so don't you threaten me Quentin."Quintessa said With hostility Although Quentin was bold he was a little intimated by Quintessa "Now get out of my sight."Quintessa commanded Quentin walked out of the castle then when the coast was clear he took out a recorder "like i said the world will know what you're doing."


	10. Chapter 10

Quintessa flew to the moon and marched to the prison and stopped at the cell holding Quintus Prime who looked up at her she had a frown on her face "ok what did you tell him?" She asked Quintus knew what she was talking about "Everything Quintessa,and soon everyone else will too."

Quintessa's left eye twitched in anger "it's over Quintessa,let me help you i know there's still good in you." Quintessa looked at the ground then smiled "there is Quintus,I won't kill you,would you like to know why?"

"I'm your creator and mentor."Quintus said Quintessa Snorted and placed a hand on her stomach rubbing it "oh no Quintus,this will bring us together but i think I'll tell you After." Quintus was confused "After what?" Quintessa turned around "After i deal with a certain pest." Quintessa flew out.

Quintus started thinking "Think Quintus what will bring me and Quintessa together?" After a minute of thinking Quintus Prime's eyes widened "Oh no."

 **Back on Quetzal**

Quentin showed the Recording to Hayden and Crimson and they were shocked "so you we're right we killed millions of innocent lives."Hayden said crimson shook his head then Quentin spoke "We have to show the entire planet this,but how?" Then Dawn came up to them "Hey guys What's going on?"

 **With Quintessa**

Quintessa was entering orbit "Zeolite i have a very important job for you and your brothers."Quintessa said.

 **With Quentin**

Quentin showed Dawn the recording "oh my.." "Dawn we need to get this to everyone do you know how?" Darwn thought of it and noticed the speakers where they make important announcements on "Those loud speakers we can play the recording on those for all to hear." Quentin clapped "Nice Hayden you go do that,dawn take a ship and go to the moon you'll find a prison there's someone there i want you to meet."

Hayden and Dawn ran off to do their taskes while Quentin and Crimson remained "And what are we gonna do?" "We are gonna take the Emberstone."

 **With Dawn**

Dawn ran to a ship and launched it into the air at high speed.

 **With Hayden**

Hayden ran down the street towards a large building where the controls were for the loudspeakers.

 **With Quentin and Crimson**

Quentin and Crimson entered the castle "Ok the Emberstone is probably in Quintessa's room come on."Quentin commanded the ran down the Hall to a flight of Stairs and climbed them then stopped infront of to big doors Quentin opened them only to stop in horror As Quintessa hovered in front of them holding the Emberstone.

"Now i know you two weren't just about to steal this from me."Quintessa frown placing a hand on her hips "Uh...no."Crimson sputtered Quintessa stared blankly at them "Give us the Emberstone Quintessa it never belong to you to begin with."Quentin said firmly Quintessa frowned then eyed the Emberstone then out of nowhere licked it and spit on it all over causing Quentin to frown then she offered the saliva covered Emberstone "Do you still want it?"

"Oh that's real nice."Crimson said sarcastically "It's just as simple as this if you want the Emberstone...then come get it."Quintessa said with venom Quentin walked forward then stopped as the Quintuplets jumped down from the ceiling. This surprised Quentin but didn't frighten him "Whatever we can take all 5 of you."Crimson boasted then they got into amateur fighting stances then Quintessa snapped her fingers and the lights went out.

"Hiya!"Crimson exclaimed

( **Sounds of fighting and bodies thudding** )

"OW!"Crimson screamed then the lights turned on and Crimson and Quentin laid on the ground in pain "Ugh one of them kicked me in the Sprockets!"crimson groaned zeolite had a large crack on his screen which he immediately noticed "They cracked my screen!"zeolite yelled.

"You'll be fine."Quintessa said uncaring she glared at the two Quintillions and shook her head "help them up." 2 Quintuplets grabbed them and Quintessa led them outside.

"GATHER AROUND EVERYONE!"Quintessa shouted getting everyones attention "Everyone...i am hurt,I am hurt that these two traitors you see before you tried to steal something from me." Quintessa held up the Emberstone "Also i am hurt that finding out that Quentin is a sympathizer to our enemies that were hungry to see us dead."Quintessa said.

Everyone mumbled Quintessa looked back at Quentin and Crimson and smiled devilishly. Quentin struggled "Rest Assured that these traitors will be punished with extreme prejudice." Quintessa said.

Then Zeolite stepped forward "Yeah and they cracked my screen!"he roared Quintessa groaned "Zeolite let it go.

Then there was a chime that grabbed everyone's attention "Everyone i have an announcement."the voice boomed "Ha it's Hayden!"Quentin exclaimed happily "I give you our goddess true colors."Hayden said.

"Using us to fuel your god complex thats low,The world will know what you're doing and that you lied and you're just using us."

"Who would believe you you're just one Quintillion,now you listen to me you useless waste of space i created you you're my tool to be used as i see fit as with the rest of the Quintillion race,i could crush you any time i want so don't you threaten me Quentin."

The Recording ended causing everyone to mumble Quintessa had her eyes closed with a frown on her face "Quintessa was using us to erase the universe for her own selfish needs,all those species that we killed they were innocent they were never aware of our existence and Quintessa had us exterminate them in coldblood!"

Everyone was appalled "Quintessa...say it isn't so."said a random male Quintillion Quintessa seethed and then spoke with such hatred "Yeah it's true." Everyone gasped "Why?"the make asked.

Quintessa snorted "Why not,with the Emberstone i can create life thus giving me Goddess status,You all are just one giant army nothing more." After hearing this everyone started to frown at Quintessa "Quintessa leave our planet."a female voice commanded then everyone knodded agreeing.

Quintessa snarled electricity surging around her body the Quintuplets combined into Quirinus and pointed it's arm cannon at the large crowd causing them to back up "And if i don't?!...i created you,i gave you life and i can take it away just as easily!"Quintessa. Slowly flew towards the crowd then out of the corner of her eye she saw a firey object coming fast Quintessa gasped as it slammed into the ground steamrolling over Quirinus possibly killing him be for stopping A few feet away Then Dawn stumbled out along with Quintus Prime who stared at Quintessa before floating to her "Quintessa please...tell me...it it true?" Quintessa stared at Quintus before spatting with anger "I..i don't know what you're talking about." Quintus took the Emberstone away from her "Yes..you do." Quintessa hung her head then a gun shot rang in the air as blue blood slattered on Quintessa's chest Quintessa gasped in horror as Quintus groaned then collapsed Everyone looked to see Zeolite his screen shattered and brused holding his rifle Quintessa glared at him with firey rage "YOU FOOL!" Then she blasted him with electrcity killing him Quintus clutched His stomach as Quintessa levatated him Quentin stepped forward "We can help you save him." But Quintessa glared at him snarled "No our ship has a superior med bay,This isn't over Quentin." Quintessa grabbed the Emberstone and flew into her ship that was behind the castle then it took off at high speed.

The Quintillions watched the Ship leave "Well i hope we've seen the last of her."Crimson said.

 **With Quintessa**

Quintessa placed Quintus who lost consciousness who placed him into the Healing chamber it will heal him while keeping him in a coma like state. Quintessa placed a hand on the chamber "Curse you Quintus we've could've been gods together,despite being your enemy my respect for you never died."Then she cluched her stomach "and as for your Question yes Quintus...I'm pregnant with your offspring and one day the child will meet his father."Quintessa said smiling.


End file.
